lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Arkavas (H.M.Gimlord)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d12+6 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d8+6 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Ranged 10/20; +5 vs AC; 1d8}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=Melee, +13 vs AC, 1d8+5 damage (Vengeful Fullblade +1); Melee +12 vs. AC, 1d8+6 damage (Staff of Resilliance +1); Ranged 10/20, +6 vs AC., 1d8+6 damage (Repeating Crossbow); each ally adjacent to Arkavas gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls and +3 bonus to damage rolls until the end of Arkavas' next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Either Arkavas or one ally in a close burst 10 gains a +1 power bonus to AC until the end of Arkavas' next turn. Then Arkavas makes an attack +9 vs. Fort for 1d8+6 damage (Staff of Resilliance =1) and Arkavas pushes the target 1 square away from the primary target}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Acid, Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=Melee +11 vs AC, 2d8+5 acid damage, or Ranged 10/20, +12 vs AC, 2d8+6 acid damage; the target takes a -2 to AC until the end of Tondrek's next turn.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords= Acid, Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs. AC fro 2d8+6 Acid damage and the target takes a -2 penalty to AC until the end of Arkavas' next turn.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs. Fort for 1d8+8 force damage. Effect: Until the end of Arkavas' next turn, whenever an ally hits the target with a melee attack, that ally pushes the tearget 1 square}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; Arkavas or one ally in burst. Effect: The target gains hit points equal to its healing surge value +3 and Arkavas expends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=all healing infusions twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close burst 5; Arkavas or one ally in burst. Effect: Target gains +1 bonus to AC until the end of the encounter and Arkavas spends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature. The target can end the bonus as a free action to gain temporary hit points equal to its healing surge value +3.}} |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=Trigger: An ally takes damage from an attack, Effect: The target gains resist 8 to all against the triggering attack. After the attack is resolved, the ally gains 8 temporary hit points.}} |Requirement = Arkavas must be holding a melee weapon. |Power Description=Range 5. Effect: You throw a melee weapon you are holding into an unoccupied squate within range. The weapon has speed 0 and fly 6 (hover). The weapon is cinsidered to be a Small creature. When the dancing weapon drops to 0 hit points, it is not destroyed, and you don't lose a healing surge. Instead, the weapon returns to your hand. The dancing weapon cannot open or close a door or container, or pick up or drop an item. you can give the dancing weapon the following commands: |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Acid, Arcane, Conjuration, Implement |Power Description=''Effect:'' Arkavas conjures a wall of acidic fumes. The wall can up to 2 squares high and must rest on a solid surface, and it lasts until the end of Arkavas' next turn. the wall is difficult terrain, and its squares are ligthly obscured. Any creature that starts its turn within the wall or adjacent to it takes 1d6 + 5 acid damage. Sustain Minor: The wall persists.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Goblin, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Supernal |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=20 (+5) |Wisdom=17 (+3) |Charisma=8 (-1) |Skills=Acrobatics +3, Arcana +15, Athletics +3, Bluff +2, Diplomacy +9, Dungeoneering +6, Endurance +5, Heal +6, History +15, Intimidate +2, Nature +6, Religion +10, Stealth +3, Streetwise +2, Thievery +8 |Feats=Master Mixer, Mark of Scribing, Melee Training (Intelligence), Weapon Proficiency (Vengeful Fullblade), Headsman's Chop |Equipment=Staff of Resilliance +1; Vengeful Fullblade +1; Repulsion Leather Armor +2; Amulet of Protection +2; Repeating Crossbow with 10 magazines; Ritual Book; Adventurer's Kit; Footpads; Residium (75gp worth); Thieves' Tools; 1,197gp |Rituals=Brew Potion, Disenchant Magic Item, Enchant Magic Item, Make Whole, Conceal Dragonmark, Detect Secret Doors |Alchemical Formula=Alchemist's Acid}} Mini-Stat Block sblock=Arkavascolor=royalbluebArkavas/b/color—Male Deva Artificer 6 Initiative: +3, Passive Perception: 21, Passive Insight: 16 AC: 22, Fort: 16, Reflex: 18, Will: 17 — Speed: 6 HP: 51/51, Bloodied: 25, Surge: 12, Surges left: 8/8 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: Not Used Powers - color=#44AA44Magic Weapon Thundering Armor/color color=#AA2255Scouring Weapon Force Infusion Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes Energy Conversion/color color=#BBBBBBDancing Weapon Caustic Rampart /color color=#AA2255Healing Infusion x2/color color=#AA2255Regeneration Infusion/color color=#E9822AStaff of Resilliance +1 (daily) Vengeful Fullblade +1 (encounter) Repulsion Leather Armor +2 (encounter) 1 Alchemist's Acid/color /sblock Character Information Background Recent Adventures Stormcrow Tor Companions: Sweetness, Radtash, Gogmorthak, Gruff, Narvala Appearance Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks Kicker Equipment Coins: 1197gp (23lbs) Encumbrance: 105lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light Health Surges per day: 8 (6 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6; 8 when charging Racial Features Deva (PH2) * +2 Int, +2 Wiz * +2 Arcana, +2 History * Languages: Common, Goblin, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Supernal * Astral Magesty * Astral Resilience: Resistance 8 (5 + 1/2 Level) to Necrotic damage * Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes (See Summary Block) * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Artificer (EPG) * Arcane Empowerment: Augment attack of item or recharge daily power once per day per item. * Arcane Rejuvenation: Grant allies temporary hit points when they use daily item power. * Healing Infusions: Creating infusions to heal. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free; Brew Potion, Disenchant Magic Item, Enchant Magic Item, and Make Whole free. No materials for Disenchant Magic Item. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * Artificer: Master Mixer (EPG) * 1st: Mark of Scribing (EPG) * 2nd: Melee Training Intelligence (PHB) * 4th: Weapon Proficiency Fullblade (PHB) * 6th: Headman's Chop(PHB3) Background Trait Cannith Inventor (EPG): +2 Arcana. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} Tracking Money Staring Gold (4th level): 412gp Money acquired: I have no idea of the history of Arkavas' original expendatures. I'm looking for a cached version of his old CS. Any help would be appreciated. Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 **Staff of Resiliance +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 **Fullblade +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 **(Not Yet Received) * Level 4: Parcel lvl+3 **Repulsion Leather Armor +1 * Level 5: Parcel lvl+1 **Amulet of Protection +2 Acquired from Stormcrow Tor * Level 6: Parcel +2 ** (Not Yet Received) ] XP Starting XP (4th level]): * 3750 XP XP From Stormcrow Tor * 1472 * 525 from 3 RP XP From Stormcrow Tor * 1010 * 1000 from 5 RP Total XP: 7757 Wishlist * Judge Comments Level 6 Approval 1 User:renau1g Approval 2 Status Status: Approved as 7th level character with 10360 xp by renau1g and EvolutionKB